


Hana [Ameoto Extra]

by aquilaprisca



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilaprisca/pseuds/aquilaprisca





	Hana [Ameoto Extra]

For reasons I'm not sure of AO3 won't post this specific fic in whole (only partially, and it works with my other works). Anyway here's a link the livejournal version if you want to read. 

 

[click](http://aquilaprisca.livejournal.com/7486.html)


End file.
